rpvfandomcom-20200213-history
Kánitore
Click here to go back to the master list of countries. Kánitore, officially the Great Canine Empire of Kánitore, is an empire that lies on the entire northern portion of the Southern continent of Vultierra. It contains five provinces: Sonterra, Eldorado, Barkshire, Nebenburg-Slawischgrund, and Montclair - with each province owned and managed by a single Court and headed by an Alpha. Each province has a provincial capital, but the primary capital is in Remus, at the very Northeastern tip of the Vultierran continent. The citizens of this empire comprise of mostly canine pokemon, including vulpines and lupines. There is a sizable population of feline pokémon originating from the country of Tameu hundreds of years ago, but despite the high number of cats - they are still considered a minority group in the empire. Due to its location in Vultierra, the citizens comprise of various cultures that have enough in common to be able to find common unity - divided out into five Courts that each have a province to their name and cooperate as individual units that contribute to the empire as a whole. Over the centuries, the Empire had once taken up nearly a half of the world at its peak, being a warrior culture in nature, very similar to most of their Feralland counterparts. Their past of conquest and colonization to expand their empire hundreds of years ago had left an imprint as well as their influence on the world, making the Empire a household name in countries as far as even Ryukanshi. While their attempts to expand their borders were either met with initial success and then failure over the centuries, their influence still remained. Now, the empire has a sort of "aggressive peace policy" to compensate for over 1000 years of conquest. Currently, the empire is the world leader of medical care as well as the lead distributor of medication, medical supplies, medical education and physicians - with citizens from nations from all over the world flocking to Kánitore for top-quality healthcare or to study from the best doctors the empire has to offer. The country's rich history has also attracted tourists far and wide while also boasting one of the world's most developed militaries, as even most of the citizens carry a weapon of some sort. Their technology primarily relies on electricity and steam power due to the sheer amount of fire and electric types, and including the millions of honedge, the population boasts over 500,000,000 citizens. History The Empire of Kánitore was founded many centuries ago when warring packs of species-exclusive dog pokémon that romped around the north of the continent Vultierra were united by what Kánitorians today know as "Bellum Coniunctionis" or "The War of Unification." The war for unification began when an Arcanine warrior named Remus had a vision from his grandmother, the Zacian Goddess Minerva, in which he was commanded to unite the various packs into one nation to mirror the image of her canine kingdoms in heaven. Soon enough, with the power of Minerva, his army of the entire Arcanine pack, and soon; a doublade born by the death of Remus' father during Bellum Coniunctionis - the Arcanine pack successfully defeated other packs of canine pokémon, amassed an army by asking them to join their cause, and mobilized them for a series of battles that would soon unite the packs into one Empire. This empire would be divided into 6 courts based on geographic location and the cultures in each area. It was here that the world-renowned Empire of Dogs had been born. However, the land to the south of the newborn empire would remain unclaimed up until today- since these territories were far less organized and difficult for Ancient Kánitore to claim or maintain due to the inconsistencies between the tribes that existed. These lands would soon be dubbed “The Ferallands” and born out of these lands would be the small city-state of Solustra. Founding Soon to follow the founding via unification after the defeat of the Furfrou tribe and their king, Vercingetorix, would be the creation of the empire's original 6 courts of: the Iron Dogs, the Tsardom, the Centurions, the Kriegshunde, the Fellowship and the Brotherhood. While the Centurions, the Tsardom and the Iron Dogs were already completely native to the continent, the southern 3 courts: the Kriegshunde, the Brotherhood and the Fellowship were the result of a mass migration of ancient canine immigrants from the countries of Kaulseg and what is now Belecellia. This great migration was sparked by two things: one was an influx of runaway pachirisus that were being chased by the Ancient Kaul and Ancient Belecellian canines across a bridge of ice that connected the continent of Vultierra with Eidres until they found themselves in the Empire of Kánitore. Some archeologists speculate that another reason for the mass migration were rumors of a giant golden fire hydrant buried underground that all these ancient Kaul and ancient Belecellian dogs sought to find. Turns out, there was no treasure and the dogs that did migrate from their native countries felt right at home, deciding to stay with the ancient dog packs that would soon be united to become Kánitorians. Unification had only aided further in integrating these migrant dogs into their new society, as they were now given courts that fit them, complete with provinces and preset duties as members of said courts - contributing to the empire just like the other native canine tribes that were united further north. The Era of Conquest Once the 6 Courts were finally established and their Alphas were assigned to lead them, they immediately began to scramble for colonies left and right "in the name of Minerva and Maria" while expanding and developing individually. Despite being ruled under one Emperor, each court sought to outdo one another in the art of conquest and began traveling all over the world - warring with anyone they saw and attempting to claim their nation as part of the Kánitorian Empire. Some endeavors were successful (when Kánitore had successfully claimed Solustra and Tameu as colonies) while others resulted in stalemates and close defeats after holding onto the claims for only a few years (like in Kaulseg or Belecellia). However, the ruthless and all-powerful Kánitorian army was no match for the Civil War in the early 1700's that not only caused them to let go of the colonies they worked so hard to gain but also to potentially lose the unity they once prided themselves on. The Civil War When one court mysteriously disappeared and 3 courts had decided to secede due to unrest and dissatisfaction with the religion, cultural practices and the government, Civil War broke out. The emperor at the time, Emperor Cicero, attempted to maintain order and unity, but faced fierce opposition from the 3 courts that defected and the Alphas that led them, who would soon be known as the Order of Cerberus. The colonies the empire once had slipped out of the Emperor's and Alphas' grasps to focus their military power on the Civil War before the bloody rebellion was quelled by a ninetales named Frida Pizarro, who murdered the Alphas that headed the three defective courts and allowed Emperor Cicero to reunite the nation and improve on the government system to prevent future outbursts. The Era of Peace At this point, with the country heavily in debt and knowing only how to conquer, the Kánitorian empire set their sites on Tameu once more. They had claimed this nation as part of their empire before, but had lost it due to the Civil War. Now, however, they needed money to pay their debts and had believed that they could use Tameu to help pay them off - resulting in their second attempt to colonize the Kingdom of Cats. Just like before, all the courts scrambled to claim Tameu and divide it out, only for them to lose it decades later due to unrest sparked by a mass immigration of cats into the country, and an affair between an Alpha named Barc Antony and the Pharaoh of Tameu at the time, Cleocatra. There was even some speculation that Emperor Cicero himself having some involvement in the love triangle as well. Since this second release of Tameu from their Imperialist ideals, the Empire of Kánitore had vowed to enforce a world peace agenda with Embassies all over the world and Ambassadors living in almost every country in an attempt to right Kánitore's past wrongs of world conquest, even up until today. Geography Kánitore lies on the entire northern portion of the continent of Vultierria, which sits on the Southern Hemisphere. The Empire is bordered by the Kánitorian Sea to the North, the Ignotus sea with the islands of Oramundi, Gran Paradiso and Carcano to the West, the Ferallands to the South and the Gulf of Sorrorcula to the East, with Kaulseg, Ehbsmark and Belecellia beyond the gulf. Dividing the Empire from it's Ferallander neighbors, a massive, heavily armed 9 meter wall separates the Ferallands from Kánitore, with its entire length covering the border between the two nations, containing rooms, barracks and other chambers inside to allow housing for soldiers. It is a primarily Mediterranean climate in the North with scattered deserts even at the coastline, growing cooler and more temperate in the South, with a large, snow-covered mountain in the center of the empire named Mount Pruina. Five rivers run through the Empire - River Baetica, River Aquitania, River Epirus, River Britannia and River Germania, with each one meeting at a point, around the city of Wolferhampton. Government (Table with Courts, Provinces and Alphas) Each aspect of the country is run by 5 Courts, with each Court ruled by an Alpha and enforced by their bodyguards, the Betas. Betas also advise Alphas in their decisions and have a crucial role in the government. All Alphas work under the Emperor/Empress and must consult them first when making important decisions. The Alphas each also have a Beta that are not only their bodyguards, but their advisors that keep them in check. The ranking system in Kánitore is shown from the highest ranking citizens to the lowest ranking citizens below. The Emperor/Empress (Image of Vitellius) The Alphas (Image of the Alphas) The Betas Betas are enforcers of Alphas as well as advisors that keep them in check. They are one of the highest-ranking government officials in the Empire, third only to the Alphas and the Emperor/'Empress'. Becoming a Beta first requires the applicant to have a ranking in Order Mixta in the Arenas, as an interview with an Alpha will not be considered if the applicant belongs to Ordo Magna or less. Once this is achieved, then an initial interview with the Alpha of the court the applicant is trying to work for is conducted when they open a position or a waitlist. After this, a series of 4 trials pertinent to the applicant's job is assigned to the applicant to prove their worth to the Alpha (it has to be pertinent to what types of professions the Court they are applying for oversees). After passing all of these, the final trial is initiated - which is typically an Arena Fight against an existing Beta of the Alpha's choice to prove their capability to serve as a bodyguard to the Alpha. If an applicant loses the final Arena fight despite finishing all the trials with flying colors, they still do not get the position and are told to try again in a period of 5 years. The following tables are the Betas of each court, their titles/professions, their species and their signature weapons in the arena. A star (☆) after the species indicates that the Beta is a shiny. An asterisk (*) after their name indicates that they are the Alpha's "favorite" Beta, indicating that the Alpha sees this Beta as the most reliable and often chooses them to battle applicants for their final trial while sometimes taking their advice into consideration the most. This is not an official government position, but is a trend that has occurred since the system was established. The Centurions | Alpha Celeste Vecellio The Iron Dogs | Alpha Frida Pizzaro The Brotherhood of the Lily | Alpha Enzo Lafontaine The Kriegshunde | Alpha Wilhelmina König The Fellowship | Alpha Winston Templeton The Ambassadors (Gammas) While there is no level below Beta officially noted, Kánitorian Ambassadors assigned to live in Embassies all over the world are considered a high-ranking position and is unofficially called "Gamma." Ambassadors are considered to be right after Betas in rank, though not directly connected to them aside from being given their positions by them. As of now, these are the known ambassadors. ("--" Indicates that an Embassy has not been established in the country yet. TBD indicates that the Ambassador has yet to be named.) The "Court's Finest" (Deltas) Certain member of courts in Kanitore, regardless of status, can obtain a special honor/status known as "The Court's Finest." In order to get this honor, an Alpha(s) of all the courts that a citizen belongs to would have to recognize a the citizen's exemplary service to their Court or for the Empire as a whole. Any citizen can receive this honor except Alphas and the Emperor, and they are usually recognizable by an entirely gold pin of their Court's insignia as opposed to the normal, colored ones. They are unoffically known as "Deltas" unless they already have the position of Beta, which cancels out this title. This ranking is equivelent to the aformentioned "Gammas" that are Ambassadors for Kánitore. The "Omegas" Culture Citizens Holidays Sports Architecture Music Cuisine Military Tanks Hefty steel versions of Da Vinci Tanks, complete with threads for traction on multiple uneven surfaces. They are often prone to overheating and exploding due to relying on steam power, so on occasion - they become giant mobile time bombs that fire out smaller bombs in all directions since they have explosive ammunition. There are currently three tiers of these tanks. Tier 1: Top Chambers: Weapon: Semi-Automatic Stringless Crossbow (Fire by Electromagnetism) Ammunition: Poison Crossbow Bolts Bottom Chambers: Weapon: Cannons that surround the lower perimeter of the tanks (fire by electromagnetism) Ammunition: Standard Cannonballs Last Resort: Toxic Smog: Sprayed around tanks inflicts poison status ailment to anyone within its radius to wither away at foes that near them. (Courtesy of Mikhail and his knowledge on potent bug toxins, Fran picked up on this and was quick to integrate this into the military...) Tier 2: Top Chambers: Weapon: Remus' Flame (Flamethrowers that release a variety of Greek Fire that sticks to foes and ignites, even with water) Tops have Stringless Crossbows (Semi-automatic bolts coated with poison, fired by electromagnetism) Bottom Canons surrounding the perimeter of the tanks: Fire vials of Remus' Flame (Like Molotov cocktails) via electromagnetism. Duds act as normal cannonballs but can also detonate later. Last Resort: Faye's electric powder- sprayed in all directions of tank like mist, electric charge fired from around the tank, paralyzing anyone surrounding the tank in a radius and cutting their speed in half. (Faye's powdered metal shown in the RP with Elbane.) Tier 3: Tops have new incendiary machine guns that not only penetrate, but ignite foes already covered in liquid from Remus' Flame. Bottom Cannons surrounding the perimeter of the tanks: Fire vials of Remus' Flame and "Steam Bombs" (think weaponized pressure cookers). Last Resort: Hellfire - Sprays a cloud of mist comprised of Remus' Flame liquid, covering the enemy in the sticky fluid before unleashing flames in all directions from underneath the tank to ignite foes within a radius and inflict the burn ailment - cutting the foes' physical attack power in half.(edited) Decoy Tanks/Decoy Soldiers - Cheap, shoddily made tanks that run in one direction on a motor or empty military armor crafted to look like soldiers. Nearly impossible to tell from actual tanks or lone soldiers. Inside is a massive Steam Bomb that not only sends the cheap shrapnel in all directions when detonating, but also scalds the opponents within a radius severely. Super effective against Ground and Fire types due to the nature of the bomb relying on pressurized boiling water. Landmarks Major Cities and Minor Towns/Villages Notable NPCs